Daily Activity
by V3Yagami
Summary: kumpulan cerita oneshot tentang SasuSaku... fict ringan pelepas stress, isi cerita sesuai dengan request para reviewers :D/ don't like, don't read...it just wasting your time :D
1. Affection

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Daily Activity**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T bisa berumah menjadi M  
><strong>

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**Special for SasuSaku Lovers**

**Side Story from Rain**

**All Sasuke's POV**

**.**

**Affection  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Aku tidak pernah ada waktu untuknya, sekalinya ada itu sangat jarang, dia selalu mengerti keadanku, kondisiku, dan keperluanku. Benar-benar pacar yang sempurna kan? Mungkin kalau bukan dia, aku sudah ditinggal. Kami jarang sekali bertengkar, disaat emosiku memuncak, dia selalu bisa menenangkanku.

Dialah… Haruno Sakura.

Pacar pertamaku, satu-satunya gadis-, ehm wanita yang berhasil menyadarkanku apa itu artinya sebuah kasih sayang.

Bayangkan saja, umurku baru 17 tahun, dan aku sudah harus mengurus beberapa perusahaan ayahku? Sinting!

Kemana masa-masa remajaku? Masa-masa itu kuisi dengan para bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu yang selalu saja rapat, rapat dan rapat. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengajak Sakura kencan selayaknya sepasang kekasih yang normal. Sakura pernah bilang kalau dia iri melihat hubungan sahabatnya itu yang baru saja kami Bantu permasalahannya. Ino dan Kiba yang kini sudah terbang ke benua Amerika.

"Lalu kami pergi jalan-jalan ke _white castle _Sakura, waah tempatnya sangat kereeeeen!"

"Waah, kalian mesra sekali yah, syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja, aku kangen padamu, Ino."

"Hehehe, aku juga kangen padamu, ah… Sakura sudah malam, besok aku telepon lagi yah, salam untuk Sasuke, byeee."

"Byeee."

Biar kujelaskan.

Tadi itu Sakura dan Ino saling berbicara lewat skype melalui laptopku, Ino selalu saja bercerita pada Sakura tentang perjalanan kencan mereka di sana, dan tentu saja, setelah menelepon wajah Sakura menjadi seperti ini… lesu.

Aku tidak tega melihat wajahnya yang sedih itu, akhirnya aku meletakkan majalah yang dari tadi kubaca untuk menunggu selesainya pembicaraan kedua wanita yang heboh itu. Kudekati tubuh Sakura dan kupeluk dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku, aku jarang mengajakmu kencan."

"Ah, Sasuke… tidak apa-apa, kamu kan sibuk."

"Ino pergi, aku juga jarang masuk, kamu sama siapa di sekolah kalau aku tidak ada?" tanyaku sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"Kan masih banyak teman-teman yang lain, aku juga kan aktif di osis, Sasuke."

"Osis, eh? Aku tidak suka dengan ketuanya."

"Sejak kapan sih kamu suka pada lelaki yang dekat denganku?" Sakura membalikkan badannya dan mencium pipiku.

Tubuhnya kembali menghadap laptop, karena Sakura dari tadi duduk di karpet, aku jadi leluasa memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sasuke lihat foto ini, ingat?" Sakura membuka salah satu folder saat kami masih duduk di bangku SMP.

"Ah, saat festival sekolah," jawabku memperhatikan telunjuknya yang mengarah kelayar laptop.

"Ini sesudah kau menyatakan cintamu loh."

"Ya, aku ingat, saat itu kau lelah menungguku karena tidak kunjung menyatakannya padamu, pada akhirnya kau hampir menerima Shino untuk menjadi kekasihmu."

"Hahahaha."

Aku terdiam, dan aku baru sadar, kalau dulu aku tidak mengatakan secepatnya, apakah Sakura benar-benar menerima Shino? Ah sudahlah, yang penting sekarang aku dan dia bisa bersama.

"Kau ingat, Sasuke?" Sakura kembali berucap, dari tadi dia selalu mengatakan ingat ingat dan ingat, apa dia sedang menguji ingatanku? "Saat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

Oh, saat itu,"Ya, aku sangat ingat, waktu itu kau berteriak diatap sekolah."

"Pertama bertemu kita malah berantem," ucap Sakura sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"Habis suaramu nyaring banget."

"Hahaha, wajar, kan baru putus cinta."

"Hn, aku juga ingat ekspresimu saat itu, wajahmu sangat pilu dan menangis, tapi masih ingin terlihat kuat di hadapan orang, mungkin dirimu yang seperti itulah yang membuatku tertarik."

"Saat itu, kau selalu menyebutku bodoh, tapi diam-diam kau juga memperhatikanku, aku tahu itu… kau kan yang menghajar siswa yang menyibak rok-ku."

"Hn? Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Insting!"

"Heh? Dasar aneh."

Percakapan kami berlanjut sampai larut malam, aku terus memeluknya dari belakang, kadang aku makin mengeratkan pelukanku saat Sakura berusaha untuk membuat sebuah lelucon, dan sering kali kukecup pucuk kepala wanita itu saat kami mengenang masa lalu yang indah.

"Sasuke, mau tahu tidak… apa yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu?"

"Hn?"

"Memang sih, kamu itu selalu sibuk, kita bahkan jarang bertemu, tapi…" kurasakan Sakura menggenggam kedua lenganku yang kini kulingkarkan antara leher dan perutnya, "Saat kita tidak bersama, kau selalu meneleponku, walaupun hanya sebentar tapi kau berusaha untuk tetap menanyakan keadaanku, saat bertemu, aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau jarang mengajakku kencan, itu karena kau ingin seperti ini kan? Kau lebih memilih kita menghabiskan waktu berdua saja tanpa diganggu oleh apapun."

Inilah kenapa aku sangat mencintainya, dia seperti bisa membaca apa yang ada di dalam otakku.

"Dan kau tahu, apa yang membuatku sangat mencintaimu?" ucapku gantian.

"Apa?"

"Dirimu yang seperti ini," lanjutku sambil menolehkan wajahnya agar aku bisa menciumnya, "Aku tahu kau ingin jalan-jalan seperti Ino dan Kiba, selayaknya sepasang kekasih, aku janji akan mengosongkan waktuku untukmu."

"_Take your time_, jangan terlalu dipaksakan, Sasuke"

"Besok aku tidak bisa masuk sekolah lagi, aku akan sangat rindu padamu," ujarku sambil menenggelamkan wajahku di lehernya.

"Sasuke, kenapa kamu tidak langsung loncat ke ujian akhir saja sih? Kamu kan jenius."

"Kalau aku mengambilnya, nanti aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu."

"kamu kan bisa langsung kerumahku, atau kalau kamu dirumah, aku bisa langsung kerumahmu."

"Ayahku usil, sering menganggu kalau kita sedang bersama, lagi pula aku lebih suka berada di kamarmu."

"Kalau aku lebih suka di kamarmu."

"Soalnya wangimu jadi lebih terasa," ucap kami bersamaan.

Sakura tertawa kecil, aku sangat suka mendengar tawanya, aku harap aku tidak mengubah tawa itu menjadi sebuah tangisan, aku sangat tidak mau hal itu terjadi, tapi bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Bisa saja kan Sakura menangis tiap malam? Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Sesaat aku merasakan tubuh Sakura yang sepertinya melemas, saat aku melihat ke wajahnya… ternyata dia tertidur. Aku tersenyum lebut padanya… hanya padanya, dan kukecup bibirnya.

Kuangkat tubuhnya yang ringan itu dan kuletakkan di atas kasurnya, sesudah kuselimuti, aku mencium keningnya, "Selamat tidur."

Mungkin aku jarang ada waktu untukmu, aku juga jarang mengajakmu ketempat yang menyenangkan, tapi aku janji, saat kita bertemu, aku akan selalu limpahkan rasa kasih sayang dan perhatian padamu, aku harap kau tidak akan bosan dengan rasa sayang yang kuberikan ini, dan aku harap kau memaafkanku atas jarangnya waktu yang kuberikan untukmu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **

**Haii haaai, begini, ini Cuma fict cerita pendek tentang kumpulan kegiatan sehari-hari SasuSaku… plot ceritanya satu universal sama fict aku yang judulnya Rain, jadi judul pertama ini adalah Affection… ini adalah request-an dari Icha Sora Hikari… setiap chapter itu ngga akan bersambung karena ini cerita lepas (oneshot) yang aku bikin jadi multichapter, dimana tiap-tiap chapter ceritanya beda-beda tapi tetep SasuSaku…**

**Jadi kalau ada yang mau request cerita untuk chapter depan silahkan di review aja yah :D**

**Temanya terserah, bisa tentang sasuke yg cemburu, sasuke yg 'ehem', rated bisa berubah sesuai request :D**

**Dan satu info lagi… fict ini untuk pelepas stress aku aja kok, soalnya aku harus nyelesaiin fict2 aku yang bertema berat, makanya aku butuh fict ringan untuk pelepas penat, heheheee…**

**Regard.**

**V3Yagami.**


	2. Sick

**.**

**.**

**Daily Activity**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T **

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**Special for SasuSaku Lovers**

**Side Story from Rain**

**All Sasuke's POV**

**.**

**.**

**Sick**

**.**

**.**

Setumpukan dokumen, secangkir kopi, dan laptop yang menyala… itulah yang menemaniku malam hari ini, jangan ditanya sedang berada dimana sekarang diriku yang malang ini, karena saat ini aku berada di Negara yang jauh dari Jepang. Saat ini aku berada di Negara Australia, sangat jauh bukan? Perbedaan waktu dengan jepang adalah empat jam.

Sekarang sudah jam 10 malam, itu berarti di Jepang kini pukul 2 pagi.

"Aarrghh!" gerutuku sambil mengacak-acak rambut.

Aku rindu sekali pada Sakura, sedang apa dia? Sudah pasti dia sedang tidur saat ini, sudah dua minggu aku berada di Negara yang membosankan ini. Aku membuka folder di laptopku, dimana isinya adalah video saat kami bersama… bukan video aneh-aneh tentunya.

Aku membuka salah satu video saat Sakura dan ibuku membuat kue, aku tersenyum melihat kedua wanita yang kucintai ini, kenapa mereka senang sekali berada di dapur yah? Apa enaknya sih memasak itu? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak, merebus air saja kadang bisa kelewatan.

Setelah selesai aku melihat video itu, aku mematikan laptop dan merebahkan tubuhku yang sangat lelah, kasur yang kutiduri ini sangat besar, jadi terasa hampa kalau tidur sendiri.

"Hhh, andai Sakura di sini."

_Trrrrttt Trrrrttt_

Kurasakan hp yang kutaruh di saku celana bergetar, ketika aku melihat siapa yang menelepon, aku langsung mengangkatnya.  
>"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanyaku sedikit tegas.<p>

"_Sasukee~ aku tidak bisa tiduur~"_

"Coba pejamkan matamu."

"_Sudah~"_

"Matikan lampu?"

"_Sudah~"_

Aku terdiam… ada yang aneh dari suaranya, suara Sakura yang biasanya ceria walaupun dini hari, sekarang terdengar serak dan sedikit mindeng?

"Kamu sakit?" tembakku langsung.

_"Ng… Kepalaku pusiiing~ tenggorokanku sakiit~ aku menggigil~"_

"Apa!" reflek, aku bangkit dari rebahanku yang nyaman tadi, "Cepat beri tahu orang tuamu!"

"_Mereka pergi tadi sore… katanya akan pulang tiga hari lagi~"_

"Jadi dirumahmu tidak ada orang? Kamu sendirian?" ucapku sambil mondar-mandir, mencoba mencari jalan keluar agar Sakura merasa lebih baik.

"_Ng… aku sendirian… badanku meriaaang~"_

Astaga, mendengarnya mengeluh manja seperti itu membuatku makin panik, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ah persetan dengan dokumen dan sebagainya, "Sakura, sebisa mungkin… kamu usahakan untuk mengambil obat pereda panas, tubuhmu panas?"

"_Ng…"_

"Ok, aku akan mencari jalan keluar, nanti aku telepon lagi, okay?"

"_Ya."_

Saat telepon terputus, hanya ada satu orang yang terlintas di pikiranku, orang yang saat ini berada di Jepang, dan orang yang sangat tidak ingin ku hubungi.

"_Halooo Sasuke sayaaang."_

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, kak!"

"_Huh, ketus sekali kau, ada apa? Tumben meneleponku? Pasti ada maunya."_

"Kak, tolong pergi kerumah Sakura sekarang."

"_Jam segini? Kenapa? Ah! Aku tahu… akhirnya kau merelakan Sakura padaku? Atau jangan-jangan kau menemukan gadis lain? Ini sudah malam loh, kau yang biasanya possessif memintaku mendatangi rumah Sakura? Aneh sekali, jangan-jangan ka-"_

"Tolong berhenti berbicara dengan tidak memakai tanda baca seperti itu kak Itachi! Intinya Sakura sedang sakit… tolong rawat sebentar, nanti akan kubalas kebaikanmu." Ucapku sambil menyiapkan beberapa berkas dan kumasukan ke dalam tas.

"_Sebentar? Aku bisa merawatnya selama kau disitu kok."  
><em>"Tidak perlu, aku berangkat ke Jepang sekarang."

"_Eh?"_

Klik!

Aku langsung menghubungi sekertarisku untuk menyiapkan pesawat jet pribadi yang seharusnya di pakai untuk urusan yang sangat _urgent,_ yaah… ini juga bisa dibilang _urgent_ kan?

.

.

Itachi's POV

Tidak sopan!

Kenapa aku mempunyai adik yang semena-mena seperti ini yah? Apa yang salah denganku? Apa didikanku sebagai kakak tidak becus? Atau memang dari sana-nya Sasuke begitu?

Tapi yasudahlah, mau bagaimana-pun kelakuannya, dia tetap adikku tersayang.

Asal kalian tahu, saat ini aku yang sedang menyetir menuju rumah tercinta, tapi karena telepon tadi, aku harus merubah jalurku menuju rumah calon adik iparku yang manis itu.

Saat aku sudah berada di depan rumahnya, semua lampu terlihat gelap, rumahnya tidak terlalu besar dan ini bukan pertama kalinya aku berkunjung. Kami sekeluarga beberapa kali sering diundang makan malam oleh keluarga Sakura, karena aku tahu dia sedang sakit, maka aku tidak mau menekan bel, itu bisa menyebabkan serangan jantung… tidak aku hanya bercanda… aku hanya tidak mau membuatnya bangun.

Kubuka kenop pintunya, tapi terkunci… gadis pintar, sebab kalau tidak dikunci bisa-bisa maling masuk kesini, karena aku tahu dimana letak kunci cadangannya, aku membuka pot kecil yang berada diujung dekat pintu, kuambil kunci cadangan itu.

Aku masukan kunci itu dan kubuka pintunya, saat aku memasuki rumah Sakura, keadaan rumah itu sangat rapi, gelap namun terasa segar. Langsung saja aku menuju kamarnya, saat kubuka, lampunya gelap.

Sebenarnya aku ingin memanggil namanya, tapi aku bingung, aahh sepertinya aku harus memeriksa suhu badannya, dan kupeganglah keningnya.

"Panas sekali," gumamku kecil saat merasakan panas tubuh Sakura.

"Engh~" aku melepaskan tanganku dengan segera ketika Sakura mengeluarkan suara.

"Sasu… ke~"

Dia mengigau…

Mengigau nama adikku pula…

Dasar, apa yang harus kulakukan? Tidak mungkin kan aku membuka pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan yang baru, bisa-bisa dihajar Sasuke, ah! Lebih abik aku mengompresnya.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ke dapur dan menyiapkan persiapan tempurku malam ini, yaitu : baskom ber-isikan air, handuk kecil, secangkir kopi dan beberapa cemilan. Oke, kopi dan cemilan adalah persiapan untuk diriku sendiri yang akan menjaga calon adik iparku ini.

Aku kembali pada kamar Sakura.

Kurendam handuk kecilnya sebentar lalu kutempelkan dikening Sakura yang bisa dibilang cukup lebar ini, setelah kuperas tentunya. Mudah-mudahan panasnya cepat sembuh.

Sambil menunggu proses bekerjanya handuk kecil yang sedang asyik menempel di kening Sakura, aku membuka laptop milik-nya dan mematikan suara laptop itu. Saat laptop menyala, aku lihat terpasang wallpaper laptop itu adalah fotonya bersama Sasuke.

Bisa dibilang aku sedikit kagum pada hubungan mereka, aku salut pada Sasuke yang tidak pernah main cewek kalau berada jauh dari Sakura, juga salut pada Sakura yang setia menunggu Sasuke.

Kalau aku jadi Sasuke atau Sakura, aku pasti akan main cewek sana-sini… oke, aku hanya bercanda.

.

.

Sasuke's POV

Entah kenapa saat ini aku sangat bersyukur ayahku memberli pesawat jet ini, kecepatannya luar biasa, benar-benar untuk urusan _urgent_.

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan Sasuke."

"Hn," aku jawab singkat dan kutinggalkan beberapa barangku di pesawat, aku hanya mengambil tas-ku yang isinya adalah barang-barang pribadiku, amu mendarat diatas gedung, yaaa kalian tau di salah satu geudng perusahaan ayahku mempunyai helipad.

Aku bergegas mengambil mobilku yang memang berada di parkiran gedung ini, saat aku melihat ke jam yang menempel di salah satu dinding, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, sudah 4 jam yang lalu sejak Sakura mengeluh sakit padaku. Dan jujur saat ini aku sangat panik.

Kulihat mobilku yang entah kenapa masih bersih dan mengkilap, padahal kutinggal selama dua minggu ke australi, ah tapi aku tidak perduli, aku langsung menekan tombol kunci dan membuka pintu itu.

Kunyalakan mesin mobil dan segera meluncur kerumah Sakura, dalam hati aku berdoa agar Sakura tidak apa-apa, berlebihan memang, tapi bisa saja kan terjadi sesuatu, Itachi itu sedikit ceroboh, bagaimana kalau dia menumpahkan air panas pada Sakura? Atau tiba-tiba jatuh dan menimpa Sakura?

Sesampainya di depan rumah Sakura, aku melihat mobil Itachi masih berada di sana, aku langsung turun dan memasuki rumah itu, perasaanku tidak enak, kenapa pintunya tidak dikunci? Aku berlari menuju kamar Sakura. Pelan-pelan kubuka pintunya, dan…

"…" aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, karena saat ini aku sedang melihat Sakura sedang berdiri… menyelimuti kak Itachi yang tertidur menyender di meja dengan laptop menyala.

"KAK ITACHI!" bentakku keras.

"Sstt, Sasuke," Sakura menghampiriku, menyuruh diam? Kenapa? Supaya kka Itachi tidak bangun? Dia ini bodoh atau apa sih?

"Kamu ini! Kamu sedang sakit kenapa sekarang malah berdiri menyelimuti Kak Itachi pula! Seharusnya kamu tidur, istirahat di atas kasur, sekarang aku perintahkan kamu untuk kembali tidur dan tidak ada kata penolakan!" perintahku tanpa tanda berhenti dan menggendong tubuh Sakura, meletakannya kembali di kasurnya.

"Engh~ loh? Sasuke? Sudah datang? Cepat sekali."

Aku menoleh pada suara kakakku yang baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Aku meminta tolong padamu kesini untuk menjaga Sakura, bukan untuk tidur disini!"

"Sasuke, kak Itachi mengompresku kok," aku mendengar pembelaan dari Sakura yang kini melihatku sambil memegang handuk kecil.

"Tuh, dengar apa kata pacarmu."

"Yasudahlah, terima kasih untuk kebaikan hatimu kak, sekarang kakak istirahat saja dirumah," ucapku sedikit ketus.

"Sasuke… kenapa kau ketus sekali padaku… apa yang telah kulakukan sehingga kau begitu dingin padaku?"

Eerrrr, inilah… inilah yang membuatku malas, dia selalu berpura-pura sedih karena keketusanku, aku memang dari dulu seperti ini, maaf-maaf saja yah.

"Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa, maaf kalau aku sedikit ketus, terima kasih dauh menjaga Sakura, sebaiknya kakak istirahat di rumah."

Saat ku ucapkan dengan nada yang sedikit halus, aku melihat ekspresinya… ekspresi menyebalkannya.

"Aku terharu karena ternyata kau perhatian padaku, Sasu-kyuun~"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BEGITU!"

"Hahahaa, kau selalu saja malu-malu, baiklah aku pulang… Sakura lekas sembuh yah, nanti aku menjengukmu lagi," ujar Itachi mengambil jaketnya dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Iyaa, terima kasih kak Itachi."

"Oh iya, jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh dulu yah kalian, Sakura tubuhnya masih belum kuat."

"KAK ITACHIIII!"

Saat aku akan menghajarnya, dia sudah pergi dan menutup pintu.

"Dasar! Sudah tua, kelakuan masih kekanak-kanakan," dengusku kesal.

"Tapi disitulah letak lucunya kak Itachi," utar Sakura.

Aku mendekati Sakura dan memegang keningnya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Wah, masih panas."

"Ya, kepalaku juga masih sedikit pusing, masih menggigil dan tenggorokanku sedikit sakit kalau menelan makanan."

"Kau tidur saja, kubuatkan sarapan yah."

"Tapi kamu kan baru datang, perjalananmu pasti lelah."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku buatkan bubur yah, suapaya gampang ditelan."

Saat aku akan beranjak, Sakura menahan lenganku.

"Sasuke…"

Ah, dia pasti tidak mau kutinggal, manisnya Sakuraku ini…

"Memangnya kamu bisa masak?"

"…"

Tidak jadi manis!

Aku menyeringai padanya dan, "Jangan meremehkanku."

Aku melepaskan genggaman Sakura dan berjalan ke dapur, tapi sesampainya di sana, aku bingung…

"Aku… harus bagaimana?" ucapku sendiri.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bahan-bahan apa saja yang harus kumasukan? Saat aku melihat kompor, pisau dan panci…

"Yang benar saja! Masa aku harus masak!" gerutuku malu.

Tapi aku tepis rasa maluku itu, akhirnya dengan bumbu yang ada, aku buatkan bubur untuk Sakura. Mudah-mudahan rasanya enak, dan yang lebih penting lagi… mudah-mudaha aku tidak meracuninya.

.

.

Aku berdiri dengan perasan yang sangat tegang, lebih tegang saat menunggu keputusan rapat dari dewan petinggi, lebih tegang saat aku mengatakan pada ayahku kalau aku membuat gagal salah satu saham perusahaannya. Karena saat ini Sakura sedang mencicipi bubur buatanku! Buatanku sendiri! Bukan koki, bukan beli, tapi buatanku sendiri.

"Waah, enaaak."

Mataku membulan ketika mendengar pendapatnya.

"Serius? Kamu tidak bohong? Tidak ada gejala sakit perut?"

"Tidak Sasuke, ini enak, aku tidak bohong, gampang dicerna."

Aku duduk dikasurnya sehingga kami sekarang berhadapan, "Bagaimana pusingmu?" tanyaku sambil menempelkan keningku padanya.

"Masih pusing, aku sedikit lemas," jawab Sakura, aku bisa lihat wajahnya pucat.

"Sebaiknya kamu tidur lagi, ku kompres sekali lagi yah."

"Ng," Sakura meletakkan bubur yang sudah habis itu, aku sangat senang dia menghabiskannya, apa aku berbakat jadi koki?

Satu jam aku menunggu Sakura tidur, dia terus meneru menggenggam tanganku, aku pun menggenggam kembali tangannya, aku bisa mendengar getaran hp di tasku yang sering kli terjadi, itu pasti dari orang-orang kantor… tapi biarlah, ayah juga pasti mengerti, aku adalah remaja 17 tahun yang sangat mencintai pacarnya.

"Ngh~"

Saat Sakura mendesah gelisah, aku melihat bajunya basah karena keringat, syukurlah keringatnya keluar, itu pertanda akan segera sembuh. Aku ingin mengambil handuk di lemarinya, namun tangan Sakura tetap menggenggamku, akhirnya aku ambil handuk baru yang berada di dalam tasku, kubasahkan dengan air yang ada di baskom, lalu ku-lap leher Sakura, kubuka piyama-nya dan ternyata gerakanku membuat Sakura terbangun.

"Sasuke~ apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tenang, aku bukan menyerangmu, aku mengelap keringatmu."

"J-Jangan! Aku belum mandi," ronta Sakura.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengizinkanmu mandi? Sudah diam saja, tunggu sebentar," aku beranjak dan menghampiri lemarinya, kubuka lemari Sakura dan kupilih salahs atu baju rumahnya, dan juga pakaian dalamnya.

"K-Kamu ngga bermaksud akan menggantikan pakaian dalamku juga kan?"

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

"S-Sasuke… ja-"

"Kita sudah melakukannya berapa kali sih, kenapa kamu masih saja malu?" potongku dengan wajah seolah malas mendengar penolakannya.

"I-Itu beda…"

"Sini, jangan protes!"

Aku membuka kancing piyamanya satu persatu dan mengelap tubuhnya pelan-pelan, bisa kulihat wajah Sakura memerah, bukan karena demam, karena sekrang demamnya sudah turun, tapi karena malu. Aku senang kalau reaksi Sakura begitu terhadap tindakanku.

"Ng, Sasuke… apa tidak apa-apa kamu pulang kesini? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku sudah menyerahkannya pada sekertarisku, dia yang akan mengurus semua dokumennya."

"Begitu…"

Kulihat raut wajah Sakura yang masih murung.

"Kamu tidak suka aku pulang?" tanyaku sedikit kecewa.

"Bukan! Bukan begitu… aku sangat senang, sunggung, tapi aku jadi tidak enak, harusnya malam itu aku tidak meneleponmu~"

"Kalau kamu tidak meneleponku, justru aku akan marah padamu, sudahlah jangan di bahas, buka ini," jawabku sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil, saat Sakura membukanya, sudah bisa kutebak reaksinya pasti sangat kaget.

"Sementara cincin pertunangan dulu, kalau aku sudah berumur 18, baru akan ku ganti dengan cincin pernikahan," ucapku dengan menahan rasa malu dan sedikit takut, aku takut Sakura akan menolak cincin berlian ini.

Tapi ketakutanku sama sekali salah, karena saat ini Sakura tengah memelukku, dan bisa kurasakan dia menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya ditengah-tengah tangisan.

Aku menepuk kepalanya dan melepaskan pelukannya lalu menciumnya, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

Sementara itu, di pihak kantor.

"Sasuke sialan! Akan kubalas nanti! Kencanku dengan Suigetsu jadi batal gara-gara dia menyuruhku mengerjakan dokumen ini! Awaaas kaaauuu! Aaaarrrgghh! Aku ingin menangiiiiis~ huaaaaaaa"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : request-an kalian yang menginginkan sakura sakit sudah di penuhiiii XD maaf yah kalo ceritanya kurang memuaskan... chapter depan, aku akan buat sasuke yang cemburu buta XD**

**tapi yang paling utama aku update your voice n lover eternal dulu yaaaah, udah mulai fresh lagi nih, hehehehee**

**thx for review... any request?**


	3. sick Sasuke Version

**.**

**.**

**Daily Activity**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T **

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**Special for SasuSaku Lovers**

**Side Story from Rain**

**All Sasuke's POV**

**.**

**.**

**Sick (Sasuke version)**

**.**

**.**

Pusing.

Kepalaku pusing.

Bisa kurasakan pandanganku juga buram, badanku saat ini pasti sangat. Padahal ini adalah hari di mana aku bisa ke sekolah, bertemu dengan Sakura, mengajaknya pergi kencan, dan melihatnya mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dengan tampangnya yang polos itu padaku.

Terima kasih, sakit.

Kau mengacaukan segalanya.

Setidaknya itulah pikiranku tadi, namun pada kenyataannya, aku melihat sosok wanita yang sangat kusayang kini sedang duduk di meja belajarku, wajahnya terlihat sangat serius menatapi buku pelajarannya, aku paksakan diriku untuk bangun.

"Ah, Sasuke, kok bangun?"

"Kamu… kenapa ada di sini?"

"Aku bolos sekolah, kata kak Itachi di sini tidak ada orang, makanya aku memutuskan untuk menunggumu bangun dan merawatmu, kau terganggu yah?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak," mana mungkin aku terganggu, kecuali yang datang adalah si Dobe atau kak Itachi, barulah aku terganggu, "Aku merasa tenang ada kamu di sini."

Aku lihat Sakura tersenyum lembut sambil menempelkan keningnya padaku, untuk aku tidak flu, jadi tidak akan menularkannya.

"Badanmu panas sekali, mau kubuatkan bubur? Aku ambilkan obat yah," ucapnya dengan nada favoritku.

"Hn."

Aku melihat Sakura berdiri dan keluar, kuperhatikan sekeliling kamarku… hebat, sejak kapan dokumenku tersusun sangat rapi? Sejak kapan kemeja-ku tergantung rapi? Bisa kurasakan bibirku tersenyum lembut.

"Dasar."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura datang kembali membawa bubur yang dia janjikan padaku dan obat penurun panas. Dia menyuapiku, ini ritual biasa, untuk pertama kalinya aku sangat malu ketika dia meminta untuk menyuapiku, tapi lama-lama aku merindukan masa-masa ini.

"Kenapa bisa sampai sakit sih? Makanya kamu jangan terlalu lelah, Sasuke."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar Sakura ceramah, karena kalau aku membantah, dia tidak akan berhenti ceramah sampai aku mengalah, kali ini kubiarkan kau menceramahiku, calon Uchiha.

"Makan sudah, minum obat sudah, sekarang mau apa lagi?" tawarnya sambil mengelusku dengan manja, aahh… aku akan memanfaatkan ini.

Kupeluk tubuhnya dan menenggelamkannya di dadaku, sekarang kami terbaring di atas kasur.

"Sasuke, kamu sedang sakit, tidak akan kukasih."

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memelukmu," ujarku sambil membelai dan mencium pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Hihihi, dasar manja, yasudah cepat tidur lagi, aku akan menemanimu sampai kamu sembuh."

"Kalau sudah sembuh?"

"Kalau sudah sembuh ya bagus, itu artinya kamu bisa sekolah besok."

"Tidak ada hadiah untukku?"

Tubuh Sakura bangkit dan menatapku yang kini berada di bawahnya, aku melihatnya tersenyum, entah kenapa aku sangat menyukai senyum lembutnya ini, "Kalau nanti malam kamu sudah sembuh, aku akan memuaskanmu,' bisiknya di telingaku.

"Kalau begitu siapkan bajumu, karena akan kubuat kamu tidak bisa keluar selama seminggu."

Dan kini aku merasa dia menyesal telah menawarkan hal itu padaku.

Hahaha, aku memang paling hebat memancingnya.

Terima kasih, sakit.

Kau membuat hariku bahagia.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : nyehehehee, cerita pendek yang ga jelas -_- tapi harap di nikmatin yah :D**

**hoalaaah, ada yg request lemon? hehehee... oke nanti yaaaah :D**


	4. Jealous

**.**

**.**

**Daily Activity**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T **

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**Special for SasuSaku Lovers**

**Side Story from Rain**

**All Sasuke's POV**

**.**

**.**

**Jealous**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini musim panas telah tiba, cuaca yang panas benar-benar membuat emosi cepat naik. Apalagi dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk, ditambah aku tidak bisa bertemu Sakura sesering kemarin karena urusan osisnya yang membuatku jengkel. Sekolahan sialan! Berani-beraninya membuat Sakura-ku sibuk!

"Sakura, makan siang," panggilku di depan kelasnya.

"Ah, Sasuke, maaf aku harus keruang osis, pulangnya saja yah."

"Lagi?" kini aku mulai mendumel, "Sudah berapa hari kau menolak makan siang denganku?"

"Sasuke, kalau bukan urusan osis aku tidak akan menolakmu."

"Kau lebih mementingkan osis?"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu," cukup dengan kalimat itu sudah membuatku diam, sialan! Dia tahu kelemahanku, "Aku pergi dulu yah."

Satu ciuman kilat mengakhiri percakapanku dengannya siang ini.

Aku…

Benci osis!

Saat pulang sekolah, aku menunggunya di loker sepatu, bolak-balik melihat ke arah jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.30. kemana dia? Sudah hampir sejam aku menunggunya. Apakah aku harus menghampiri ke ruang osis dan menyeretnya pulang bersamaku? Ah! Belum lagi pekerjaan yang menungguku di rumah, sial!

"Hihihi, jadi begitu? Wah kau hebat yah Gaara."

Aku dengar suara cekikikan itu, sangat khas sekali, dan apa tadi yang dia sebut? Gaara? Serangga mana lagi itu? Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, ternyata Sakura sedang berjalan sambil tertawa bersama serangga berambut merah. Si ketua osis itu.

Ku langkahkan kakiku pada mereka, Sakura sadar akan keberadaanku, wajahnya mulai panik dan langkahnya menjauh dari Gaara, kemdian dia memeluk lenganku, "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Sasuke."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ini sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah, memangnya rapat tidak ada hari esok?" tanyaku pada Gaara.

"Maaf Uchiha, tadi aku meminta Sakura membantu mengurus beberapa dokumen penting milik sekolah."

Darahku memanas ketika mendengarnya menyebut Sakura-ku dengan nama depannya, "Sakura?" tanyaku sekali lagi padanya, "Sejak kapan kalian sedekat ini?"

"Sasuke… jangan mulai, aku sedang lelah."

"Siapa yang memulai? Kau duluan yang memulai, setiap makan siang kau selalu ketempatnya, ini sudah seminggu Sakura, seminggu!" oke, aku sudah mulai kehilangan kontrol, "Dan sekarang saat aku menunggumu pulang, aku melihatmu sedang berbahagia ria dengannya!"

"Sasuke, aku sedang mengurus festival sekolah, tolong mengerti!" jelas Sakura yang nadanya makin meninggi, hal ini lah yang paling ku benci.

"Bagus! Kau senang kan Sabaku! Selamat, kau berhasil membuatku emosi!"

"Sasuke! Gaara tidak salah! Tolong jangan seperti ini!"

"Tidak apa Sakura, sebaiknya aku pamit, maaf membuat hubungan kalian jadi kusut."

"Bagus, lebih baik kau pergi saja."

"Sasuke!"

"Kau membelanya?"

"Kau keterlaluan, Gaara hanya meminta bantuanku, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Terserah kalian, apapun yang kalian lakukan aku tidak mau peduli lagi, kau juga pulang saja sana dengannya."

Aku kesal.

Kutinggalkan Sakura, memang sikapku kekanak-kanakan, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan rasa cemburu ini, aku kesal melihatnya tertawa seperti itu pada laki-laki lain, apalagi mereka saling memanggil nama depan satu sama lain. Aku hanya mau Sakura tertawa seperti itu di depanku. Apakah aku egois?

.

.

Ke esokan harinya, aku sedang menukar sepatuku di depan loker.

"Uchiha~ tumben sendirian."

Akh! Aku kenal suara ini, suara yang membuatku kesal juga muak.

"Hei, mana Sakura-mu?"

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau menyentuhku, Ami," ujarku saat melihat tangannya akan menyentuh lenganku.

"Aih~ ketus sekali, hei, mau tahu sesuatu? Aku tadi lihat Sakura-mu loh."

Mataku terbelalak, bagaimana bisa Sakura pergi duluan tanpa memberi tahuku? Dan kenapa seolah dia tidak khawatir aku tidak menjemputnya? Tidak meneleponnya tadi malam, tidak menghubunginya setelah pertengkaran kemarin?

"Dia bersama sang ketua osis di halaman belakang, berdua… mesraaa~ sekali."

"Bohong."

"Coba saja lihat sendiri."

Aku berlari, ingin membuktikan bahka ucapan wanita jalang itu salah, tapi sayang sekali. Mataku mengeras ketika melihat pemandangan yang sangat buruk di depanku itu. Aku lihat Sakura yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan serangga itu, wajah Sakura bersemi?

Ku kepalkan tanganku.

"Benar kan? Sakura-mu saja bisa selingkuh… kenapa kamu tidak bisa?"

.

.

Saat di kelas dan jam makan siang, aku tidak menghampiri Sakura. Saat ini aku sedang emosi, aku ingin menenangkan kepalaku dulu. Tapi aku gagal, karena saat ini Sakura datang menghampiriku.

"Sasuke."

Aku menoleh padanya, tatapanku masih datar, tidak ada senyuman terlihat di wajahku.

"Mau makan siang sama-sama?"

Hanya itu?

Tidak ada penjelasan kenapa dia tidak khawatir aku tidak menghubunginya? Kenapa dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali tanpa memberi tahuku? Kenapa dia bisa bersama serangga merah itudi halaman belakang?

"Sasuke?"

"Ami," akhirnya aku melakukan sesuatu di luar jalan pikiranku, aku melihat Sakura menatapku yang kini sudah berdiri, "Temani aku makan siang."

"Okaay, dengan senang hati, Uchihaaaa~"

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri, terdengar beberapa bisikan yang tercipta dari kelasku.

"Eh? Mereka putus?"

"Masa sih?"

"Ah serius?"

"Tidak lihat tadi Uchiha menolak ajakan Haruno?"

Sakit.

Entah kenapa malah aku yang merasakan sakit mendengar kalimat-kalimat itu, saat di luar dan Ami hendak menyentuhku, "Sudah kubilang jangan sekali-kali kau berani menyentuhku!" aku menggeram padanya, namun Ami hanya tersenyum aneh dan terus mengikuti langkahku.

Saat di kantin, dari tadi aku hanya diam, malah Ami yang makan di sampingku, jujur aku sangat malas, tapi sudah terlanjur apa boleh buat. Sesaat aku tersentak ketika melihat soso Sakura yang memasuki kantin dengan… serangga merah! Apakah Sakura tidak puas membuatku cemburu pagi ini? Harus sampai mana sih dia membuatku merasa seperti orang tolol!

"Haruno, apa benar katanya kau putus dengan Uchiha?" aku mendengar salah satu murid menanyakan hal itu pada Sakura-ku.

"Iya, aku juga melihat Uchiha makan bersama Amora."

"Apa yang dilakukannya, tidak ada hubungannya denganku, aku tidak peduli."

Itulah yang dijawab oleh Sakura.

Jawabannya benar-benar menyakitkan, apakah ini yang dirasakan oleh Sakura saat aku mengucapkannya kemarin?

Aku tidak tahan, aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan menghampiri Sakura yang kini sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama Gaara.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin putus dariku?" tanyaku pada Sakura.

"Terserah kamu." Dengan acuh dia menjawab tanpa menoleh padaku.

"Baiklah, kita putus," ujarku.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura, aku membalikkan badan, saat aku berjalan untuk meninggalkan Sakura, tiba-tiba

_DUG!_

"Aw! A-apa-apaan ka-" ucapanku terhenti sambil mengusap kepalaku yang baru saja di lempar oleh Sakura memakai kotak makannya yang sudah kosong itu.

"Putus? Baiklah… akhirnya aku bisa putus darimu, aku sudah lelah bersamamu! Aku benci padamu, Uchiha!" ucapnya yang kemudian lari meninggalkan kantin.

Bagaikan tertusuk beribu-ribu pedang, aku mendapatkan dua hal yang benar-benar mmebuatku menyesal karena bertindak bodoh, pertama aku membuatnya mengatakan kalau dia membenciku.

Kedua, dia menangis… aku telah membuatnya menangis, Sakura menangis saat mengucapkan kata 'benci'.

Apakah aku akan membiarkannya begitu saja?

Tentu saja tidak.

Aku mengejarnya.

Bodohnya aku yang sudah membuatnya sedih, bodohnya aku yang sudah membuatnya terluka! Aku mengejarnya turun ke bawah, sial larinya kencang sekali! Saat Sakura akan kleuar lapangan, aku langsung mempercepat lariku dan menggenggam lengannya.

_Greb!_

Kupeluk dirinya erat-erat…

"Maafkan aku…. Maaf, maaf, maaf."

"Huhuuu, kau bodooh! Begoo! Tolool! Mati saja kau Uchiha! Brengseek!"

"Iya, aku memang bodoh, aku bego, tolol dan brengsek, maafkan aku, Sakura…. Aku sayang padamu, aku mencintaimu… kalau kau mau aku mati, baiklah… aku akan mati sekarang."

"Tidak!" kurasakan Sakura memelukku balik dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku, aku terlalu cemburu padanya, maafkan aku yang tidak mengerti kesibukanmu, padahal kamu selalu mengerti kesibukanku."

"Huhuu…hiks… aku sedih… saat kau mengajak Ami makan siang denganmu, aku…aku…"

"Sshhh, iya aku tahu, maafkan aku… aku tidak akan mengulanginya, aku janji." Bisikku padanya, "Aku pikir kamu sudah bosan padaku, kamu sama sekali tidak khawatir aku tidak meneleponmu tadi malam, kamu juga tidak cemas aku tidak menjemputmu tadi pagi, apalagi tadi pagi aku melihatmu bersamanya di halaman sekolah."

"Aku itu selalu bersama Gaara karena aku membicarakan festival sekolah! Aku tidak khawatir tadi malam kamu tidak meneleponku karena aku tahu kamu pasti banyak kerjaan yang menumpuk, makanya aku tidak menanyakannya, tadi pagi itu aku memang sengaja datang cepat karena mau melihat suasana halaman belakang kalau sepi bagaimana, itu untuk festival sekolah, supaya aku bisa berdua denganmu saat kembang api tiba!" jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Penjelasannya membuatku lega, maka kueratkan lagi pelukanku padanya, "Maafkan aku, Sakura… aku hanya takut dia jatuh cinta padamu."

"Itu tidak mungkiiin!"

"Mungkin saja, bagai-"

"Dia itu sepupukuu!"

…

…

…

"HAAAH?"

"Makanya, jangan sedikit-sedikit cemburu, Sasuke… aku lupa memberi tahumu, maaf."

"Sakuraa~" ucapku lemas, menjatuhkan diriku sendiri di pundak Sakura, "Kau membuatku hampir gila~"

"Walaupun ada yang menyukaiku, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, percayalah."

Kulepaskan pelukanku, dan kuberikan senyumanku padanya, "Terima kasih, maaf yah, aku tidak pernah sekalipun ada niat untuk putus denganmu."

"Iya, aku juga, maafkan aku."

Aku menarik lengannya menuju mobil, "Kita mau kemana, Sasuke?"

"Melepas rindu, aku sudah tidak tahan, seminggu kau mengabaikanku."

"Hahaha, dasar kau ini, aku mau di hotel yang paling mewaaah."

"Jangan kau tarik ucapanmu," ucapku sambil menyeringai.

Sebesar apapun masalah yang kuhadapai, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan wanita ini, walaupun nanti mungkin suatu saat Sakura akan jenuh padaku, aku akan berusaha membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku lagi dan lagi. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia lepas dari pelukanku.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : ini request an sasuke yang cemburu, hehehee... ada yang mau ngasih ide lagi untuk cerita selanjutnya gimana? soalnya aku buntu ide, hehehehehee**

**cerita selanjutnya itu terserah pembaca yah, polling terbanyak akan aku jadikan cerita di next chapter ;)**


End file.
